


Parancsnoki rangjához méltatlanul

by nayrria



Series: Millicent, a macska [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Amiben Hux összeszed egy vörös kismacskát.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat
Series: Millicent, a macska [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668925
Kudos: 1





	Parancsnoki rangjához méltatlanul

Hux az Első Rendben uralkodó, népszerű nézetek ellenére nem gyűlölte az összes élőlényt a galaxisban. Csak a legtöbbet. Magukkal a bolygók kövével, homokjával szemben szenvtelen volt. Nem érdekelte, hogy a nevenincs, peremvidéki bolygó nevenincs népének melyik templomát fogják éppen elpusztítani a rohamosztagosai.

Megállt, felemelte a kezét és beszívta a halott sivatagi levegőt, hogy kiadja a pusztítás parancsát, aztán megdermedt, amikor meglátta a homokkő lépcsők mögött suhanó árnyat, inkább csak megvakarta a nehéz egyenruha alatt izzadó nyakát. A palást pont nem hiányzott a sivatagi bolygóra, de ha Kylo Ren felségesen, hosszú léptekkel vonulhatott benne fel-alá, rebegtetve a vastag textilt, mintha szárnyak lennének, akkor Hux se tagadhatta meg az alárendeltjeitől önmaga, ha lehet, még méltóságteljesebb látványát.

Igazából be is festhetné a haját, mert érezte, hogy vörös üstöke valami miatt rossz hatással van a tiszteletre. Persze voltak más módszerek, hogy az emberei féljék a nevét.

– Azt hittem, hogy evakuáltátok a bolygót – fordult a mögötte tébláboló tisztikarhoz.

Az arckifejezésük alapján biztosra vette, hogy ezzel nem garantálta magának a legfélelmetesebb vezető státuszt a galaxisban, de a kő mögött megint megmozdult valami.

Hux sóhajtott.

Őszintén fogalma sem volt, hogy miért nem robbantja már fel azt a primitív templomot.

A por ropogott a csizmája alatt, a szél a hajába markolt, és nevetett rajta, de végre elért az épületig, és akkor meglátta a kis, nyomorult lényt. Négy lába volt, és a színe olyan, mint Hux hazájában a tengernek későnyári estéken. Leguggolt, kinyújtotta a kezét.

A jószág nem mozdult, aztán, amikor szinte szobornak látszott a kövek között, pislogott, majd előrenyújtotta a nyakát.

Hux a parancsnoki rangjához képest határozottan méltatlan hangot préselt ki magából.

A lény újból pislogott, aztán bebújt a karja alatt, és megszaglászta a lábát. Még hozzá is dörgölőzött.

Ez volt az első testi kontaktus évtizedek óta olyasmivel, amit nem akart megölni. Önmagát is meglepte, amikor megfogta, és rádöbbent, hogy még soha nem érintett semmit, ami ilyen puha lett volna.

A szája gyanúsan felfelé kezdett kunkorodni.

A kabátja bő ujjába rejtette a kis lényt.

– Olyan a színe, mint a hajadnak – hallotta maga mögött Kylo Rent, de még ő sem tudta kioltani azt a furcsa, a mellkasa közepéből induló simogatást, ahogy a kis, vékony karmok a csuklójának nyomódtak.


End file.
